1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function peripheral device, and particularly to a system and method of communicating data between a multi-function peripheral device and a plurality of network printing entities.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices (or “all in one” devices), which have multiple functions, have been widely used. Typically, MFP devices can act as a printer, a scanner, a fax machine and a photocopier. These devices are becoming a popular option for small office/home office (SOHO) users because they are less expensive than buying three or four separate devices. MFP devices are also known as multifunction printers.
Most MFP devices can be used as standalone devices for faxing and copying. However, in many situations, they are connected to a computer and/or a network to provide various functions such as color scannings, page printing, scanning and emailing, and additional fax management options.